The Adventures of Barney
The Adventures of Barney & Arthur is a custom Barney and Arthur. It first premeired on Disney Channel on September 3, 1996. The pilot episode in the series entitled "Barney in Elwood City" aired on July 15, 1996 as a Barney home video. Later it ,over to the Playhouse Disney block in May 6, 1997. In 2011, it moved to Disney Junior. This series was produced by Walt Disney Television, Playhouse Disney, Disney Junior, PBS Kids and WGBH. Series Cast Barney Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West (Season 1-Present) / Body: David Joyner (Season 1-Present)) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Ayers (Season 1-Present)) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Brooks (Season 1-Present)) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farebee) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) *The King (Rick Wetzel) *Twynkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) *Mr. Jack the Police Officer (Bill Fagerbakke) *Mr. Dave the Ice Cream Chef (Jonathan Hyde) *Mr. Sam the Pasta Chef (Tim Allen) *Mr. Pat the Pie Chef (Billy Zane) *Rob the Market Thief (Nicholas Cage) *Dog Catcher (Bob Hoskins) *Rapier Fighter (Bill Pullman) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Arthur Cast *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush (Season 1-5)) *Arthur Read (Lucien Douglas (Season 6-7)) *Arthur Read (Patrick Renna (Season 8-11)), as he pitches his voice up to +2, making it sound like Eric Cartman's new voice from the current shoe from South Park) *Arthur Read (Tim Allen (Season 12-present), as he pitches his voice up to +5) *D.W. Read (Dean DeLena (Season 1-4)) *D.W. Read (Oliver Grainger (Season 5-7)) *D.W. Read (Debi Derryberry (Season 8-present)) *Buster Baxter (Dane Boedigheimer (as he pitched it up to +2, as it sounds like Eric Cartman's new voice) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Catherine Frensky (Kath Soucie) *Muffy Crosswire (Debi Derryberry) *Chip Crosswire (Travis Vin Winkle) *The Brain (Luke Reid (Season 1-2)) *The Brain (Steven Crowder (Season 3-4)) *The Brain (Alex Hood (Season 5-7)) *The Brain (Paul Stuart-Brown (Season 8-10)) *The Brain (Lyle O'Donohoe (Season 11-14)) *The Brain (Siam Yu (Season 15-present)) *Fern Walters (Holly G. Frankel) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez (Season 1-6)) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Jessica Kardos) (Season 7-present)) *Prunella Deegan (Tamar Kozlov) *David Read (Mark Metcalf) *Jane Read (Julie Hagerty) *Bitzi Baxter (Russi Taylor) *Oliver Frensky (Tom Cruise) *Laverne Frensky (Alex Borstein) *Ed Crosswire (Bill Farmer) *Millicent Crosswire (Julie Kavern) *Bailey (Thomas Haden Church) *Mr. Powers (Tim Allen) *Mrs. Powers (Joanna Kerns) *Mr. Ratburn (Ben Stiller) *Mr. Haney (Stuart Pankin) *Ms. Tingley (Tress MacNeille) *Mrs. MacGrady (Susan Sarandon) *Miss Turner (Bonnie Hunt) Episodes Season 1 (September 3, 1996 - September 28, 1996) #Arthur's New Prize (September 3, 1996) #Carlos' Broken Leg (September 4, 1996) #Baby Bop Gets Grounded (September 5, 1996) Video Releases Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios Releases Trivia *In Barney in Elwood City and Season 1, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, the Season 4 Barney & Friends Set is used, and the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 2, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used, and the Season 4 Barney and Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 3-4, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used, and the Season 5-6 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 5-6, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used, and the 2000-2002 Barney Home Video Musical Arrangement is used. *At the start of every episode, Barney comes out of anywhere and greets the viewer(s) and goes over to talk to his friends. After this, the title card appears.